


"Swear on Frigga's Grave"

by NyokoKuro



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One-Shot, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyokoKuro/pseuds/NyokoKuro
Summary: After a security breach, Darcy Lewis is missing and Tony Stark aims accusations at Loki (who has been mutually seducing Darcy for months). However, Loki's admission shocks and pleases the avengers.





	"Swear on Frigga's Grave"

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this idea out of my head but I don't have much (or rather, any) plot to go with it. I wrote it up in ten minutes and decided to post it as a drabble.   
>  \- - -

In the wake of the major CODE RED security breach – Code Red being giant aliens and weapons from outerspace all-of-a-sudden – tensions in the tower were running high, Everyone was on high alert, scrambling to help the injured and locate the damaged and inventory the pillaged. It hadn't taken long to notice someone loud smart mouth was absent. People started searching frantically. Was she injured? Was she dead? No. Everyone's favorite Intern-turned-assistant-because-she-couldn't-really-be-a-citizen-anymore was missing. 

Tony Stark was a smallish (when compared to his friends) streak of fury, intimidating despite his size, as he immediately assembled the avengers for a chat. His eyes became accusatory as Loki sat stiffly, knee bouncing nervously. “How do we know Reindeer Games didn't set this whole thing up? Offered up the intern closest to our head scientist for ransom? He's been working on her for months now maybe he was just biding his time, prepping her for -”

“ -If you think I would allow them to so much as lay a hand on her you are woefully mistaken and I will have your tongue for the mere suggestion -” Loki had risen to his full height now and Thor had stood as well, clapping a hand on his shoulder to keep him from leaping across the table at Tony. 

Tony, for his part, had remained seated, his hands now raised slightly in a gesture of complacency. “Alright, alright, He doesn't like to share his toys, probably wasn't-”

“- SHE IS NOT A PLAYTHING!”

The room had gone silent, everyone's faces a variation of surprised or careful mask. Thor looked happily surprised and squeezed Loki's shoulder in a show of camaraderie. Tony's eyebrows almost reached his hairline but otherwise his face remained accusatory and unbelieving. “Prove it.”

“How?” And the earnestness in that one word put many in the room firmly on Loki's side.

“Swear.” Tony's look was hard and completely schooled now. “Swear on Frigga's grave.” 

It was Thor who objected instantly and loudly. “That is out of line Stark!” Loki, however, quieted Thor (who had already taken a somewhat defensive stance) with a hand atop the one Thor had on his shoulder. He then shrugged it off and stepped forward proudly.

“I do.” The silence in the room was audible. Or had some of them gasped? It was hard to tell. “I swear on Frigga's – on my mother's grave – I love her.” 

Now the room held its own breath (or so it seemed with the tension filling the room). 

The tension bubble popped with the sudden harsh sound of Tony sliding his chair back suddenly, a wide grin on his face despite the dramatic circumstance.”

“Then let's go get our favorite assistant.”


End file.
